


Last Kiss

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [149]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First Kisses, Grieving, Last Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be Mikoto's last kiss.





	Last Kiss

It wasn't supposed to be his last kiss, the first time he reached out and took Tatara's face in his hand, studying the way it made his eyes widen slightly and his mouth fall open, and the first time he'd ever kissed the only person that ever made him feel like everything was somehow _worth_ it.

It wasn't supposed to be Mikoto's last kiss.

He opened his eyes from memory and breathed out smoke from his cigarette, something hard and angry burning in his gut.

_This power is to protect._

Whoever killed Tatara was still out there. Not for long.


End file.
